Yuzu Kurosaki
| obrazek = R686 Yuzu.png|Epilog Episode 345 Yuzu.png|Nowy wygląd YuzuKurosaki.png|Stary wygląd | rasa = Człowiek | urodziny = 6 maja''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 37 | wiek = 11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strona 17-13 23 (epilog) | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 137 cm | waga = 31 kg | grupa krwi = A''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 MASKED, strona 65 | przynależność = Klinika Kurosaki | zawód = Uczennica, pielęgniarka | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = Super bohaterowie Karakury | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Dom Kurosakich, Mashiba, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Isshin Kurosaki (ojciec) Masaki Kurosaki (matka, martwa) Ichigo Kurosaki (starszy brat) Karin Kurosaki (siostra bliźniaczka) Kazui Kurosaki (bratanek) Orihime Inoue (szwagierka) Kaien Shiba (kuzyn, martwy) Kūkaku Shiba (kuzynka) Ganju Shiba (kuzyn) | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Medium | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 1 | debiut w grach wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Tomoe Sakuragawa | angielski głos = Janice Kawaye | hiszpański głos = Carmen Ambrós (Hiszpania) Georgina Sánchez (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest młodszą siostrą Ichigo i bliźniaczką Karin. Wygląd Yuzu jest przeciwieństwem swojej bliźniaczki Karin - ma krótkie, jasne włosy (takie, jakie miała jej matka) z grzywką opadającą na prawe oko, zaś z lewej strony spięte spinką w kształcie truskawki. Jej oczy są ciemnobrązowe, a spojrzenie jest łagodne i ciepłe. Ubiera się bardziej dziewczęco niż siostra, a w domu często można ją zobaczyć w fartuchu. Po 17 miesiącach od pokonania Aizena włosy Yuzu są dłuższe - teraz sięgają jej do ramion i związane są u dołu w dwa, krótkie kucyki. Jej fryzurę nadal ozdabia spinką z truskawką, wpięta po lewej stronie. Podobnie jak Karin, często nosi mundurek. Osobowość Yuzu jest opiekuńczą, sympatyczną dziewczyną. Na co dzień zajmuje się pracami domowymi, takimi jak gotowanie posiłków i sprzątanie domu lub obcinanie włosów Ichigo.Weekly Shonen Jump wywiad; numer 42 thumb|left|Isshin i Yuzu decydują się szpiegować Ichigo W przeciwieństwie do rodzeństwa, młoda Kurosaki jest w stanie dostrzec jedynie niewyraźne zarysy duchów.Manga Bleach Rozdział 1, strona 10 Pomaga w rodzinnej klinice razem z siostrą. Yuzu podziwia swojego starszego brata za jego troskę względem całej rodziny i martwi się, gdy nie ma go w domu dłuższy czas. thumb|left|190px|Yuzu w fartuchu Yuzu jest wesołą i skorą do zabawy osobą, chociaż jest też gotowa wziąć na siebie dużą odpowiedzialność, jaką jest prowadzenie domu i dbanie o rodzinę po śmierci jej matki. Odkrywa istnienie Kona, ale nie poznaje jego prawdziwej natury. Bawi się nim, nazywając go "Bostov", przebierając w sukienki dla lalek i doklejając ozdoby. Ta jej strona osobowości, bardzo dziecinna i urocza, kontrastuje z odpowiedzialnym podejściem, jakim wykazuje się na co dzień. Jest bardzo empatyczna, co widać, kiedy poruszają ją udawane łzy Rukia i nalega, by ta zatrzymała się w ich domu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 199 strony 1-2 Jest najbliżej z całej trójki rodzeństwa związana z ojcem i często tych dwoje przywołuje do porządku Karin, jak choćby wtedy, gdy dobrze się bawią, szpiegując Ichigo i jego przyjaciół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 197, strona 8 Historia thumb|left|Yuzu jako dziecko z resztą rodziny Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Yuzu. Urodziła się, wraz ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką, jako córka Isshina i Masaki Kurosaki, oraz młodsza siostra Ichigo, jedenaście lat temu. Nie posiada takiej świadomości duchowej, jak jej rodzeństwoManga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strona 10. Sześć lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły, matka Yuzu została zabita przez Hollowa Grand Fishera, kiedy zaatakował Masaki i Ichigo wracających wówczas z dōjō, w którym trenował IchigoManga Bleach; Rozdziały 17-19. Choć miały wtedy jedynie po pięć lat, Yuzu i Karin stały się bardzo dojrzałe i samodzielne jak na swój wiek. Yuzu postanowiła zastąpić matkę we wszystkich obowiązkach domowych. Gotowała obiady dla całej rodziny, co sprawiło, że już w wieku 11 lat była świetną kucharkąManga Bleach; Rozdziały 1-2, 26. Znalazła także czas, aby razem z Karin pomagać swojemu ojcu w domowej klinice jako pielęgniarkaManga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strony 16-19. W przeciwieństwie do Karin, Yuzu okazuje swoje emocje, nie powstrzymując łez smutku czy radości, podczas gdy jej siostra bliźniaczka zwykle w takich sytuacjach stoi na uboczu, bądź krytykuje dziecinne zachowanie ich ojca. Fabuła Agent Shinigami 190px|thumb|right|Yuzu i Karin rozmawiają o darze widzenia duchów Ichigo Yuzu jest widziana wraz z resztą swojej rodziny, kiedy jej brat, Ichigo wraca do domu po spotkaniu z duchem dziewczynki. Gdy Ichigo przekracza próg, Isshin Kurosaki kopie go i chłopak przelatuje przez całe pomieszczenie. Zaczynają ze sobą walczyć, ale Yuzu każe im się uspokoić, bo jedzenie stygnie. Karin mówi siostrze, by się nimi nie przejmowała i prosi o dokładkę. Yuzu zauważa ducha za plecami Ichigo i mówi mu, że ma teraz kolejną osobę, potrzebującą pomocy. Chłopak zaczyna narzekać, że musi pomagać duchom cały czas, na co Karin mówi, że musi być ciężko żyć z umiejętnością widzenia duchów. Yuzu na to stwierdza, że zazdrości tego bratu, bo ona widzi tylko ich zarysy. Z kolei jej bliźniaczka oświadcza, że ona nie zazdrości Ichigo, bo nie wierzy w duchy. Zdziwiona Yuzu przypomina siostrze, że przecież potrafi ona zobaczyć duchy, ale słyszy od Karin, że jeśli się nie wierzy w duchy, nawet je widząc, to tak, jakby one wcale nie istniały. Kiedy Ichigo wdaje się w rozmowę z siostrami, Isshin wykorzystuje moment i ponownie go kopie. Ichigo ma dość i oświadcza, że idzie spać, chociaż Yuzu za nim woła, aby wrócił coś zjeść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 9-10 190px|thumb|left|Yuzu ranna po ataku Hollowa Karin stwierdza, zaskakując ojca, że to jego wina. Yuzu dodaje, że Ichigo ostatnio ma ciężko w związku z pojawianiem się coraz większej ilości duchów. Isshin wydaje się zszokowany tym, że jego syn mówi o takich rzeczach siostrze, a nie ojcu. Yuzu oświadcza, że później zaniesie bratu kolację do pokoju.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strona 11 Isshin nachodzi Ichigo w jego pokoju i ponownie dochodzi do walki, skutkiem czego Yuzu jest zmuszona zająć się jego obażeniami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strona 16 Później w nocy, Yuzu, tak jak reszta jej rodziny, zostaje zaatakowana przez Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strona 26 Yuzu zostaje przez niego wywleczona na zewnątrz i gdy już jest bliska śmierci, Ichigo ściąga na siebie uwagę Hollowa krzykiem i uderza go pałką. Chłopaka ratuje dziewczyna w czarnym kimonie, która tnie Hollowa w ramię, z którego ten wypuszcza nieprzytomną Yuzu, prosto w ramiona jej brata.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 32-36 W czasie, gdy jest nieprzytomna, śni jej się coś strasznego i każe Ichigo przed tym uciekać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strona 45 190px|thumb|right|Yuzu szuka swojej piżamy w pokoju brata Następnego dnia Yuzu jest już wyleczona, a jej pamięć zmodyfikowana w taki sposób, że w jej przekonaniu ogromną dziurę w ścianie ich domu zrobiła ostatniej nocy ciężarówka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 2, strona 5 Jakiś czas później dziewczynka wchodzi do pokoju brata w poszukiwaniu swojej sukienki. Niespodziewanie Ichigo pojawia się za nią i ostrzega ją, by nie otwierała jego drzwi, nie pukając wcześniej. Yuzu zwraca uwagę, że Ichigo właśnie brał kąpiel i skarży się, że też chciała się wykąpać, na co chłopak stwierdza, że najwyższa pora, by kąpała się sama. Yuzu mówi mu, że stał się chłodniejszy, odkąd poszedł do liceum, ale jej brat zaprzecza i dodaje, że nie widział jej sukienki. Yuzu mówi jeszcze, że zginęła jej również pidżama, ale Ichigo stwierdza, że nie ma pojęcia, co się stało z jej ubraniami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 3, strona 15 thumb|left|Yuzu i Isshin badają rannego Sado Gdy Ichigo wraca ze szkoły, Yuzu i Karin krążą po domu, starając się pomóc pacjentom. Chłopak pyta Yuzu, co się dzieje, a ta informuje go, że w okolicy miał miejsce wypadek samochodowy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strona 17 Pojawia się kolejny ranny i Yuzu usiłuje go podtrzymać, ale nie daje rady. Isshin, widząc, jakiej postury jest pacjent, woła o pomoc do Ichigo, a chłopak identyfikuje rannego jako, Chada, swojego kolegę z klasy. Kiedy obydwaj wprowadzają Chada do środka, Yuzu zwraca uwagę na poważnie wyglądającą ranę na jego plecach. Isshin stara się pomóc rannemu chłopakowi, ale ten zapewnia go, że z nim wszystko dobrze. Kiedy jednak upada, opuszczając z klinikę, Isshin prosi Yuzu i Karin, by przygotowały dla niego łóżko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strony 19-21 Nazajutrz, Yuzu woła Ichigo na śniadanie i na pytanie brata o to, gdzie jest Karin, Yuzu informuje go, że jej bliźniaczka nie chciała śniadania i nie czuje się dobrze. Kiedy Ichigo się nad tym zastanawia, wchodzi Isshin i oznajmia dzieciom, że Chad zniknął.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 8, strona 2 Już w szkole, Yuzu nadal niepokoi się o siostrę i wchodzi do łazienki, by sprawdzić, jak się ona czuje. Ukrywająca się w łazience Karin każe jednak wrócić do klasy. Ich koleżanka, Midori Tōno zaczepia Yuzu i pyta o samopoczucie Karin. Yuzu ma zamiar odpowiedzieć Midori, ale koleżanka mówi jej, żeby nie kończyła, bo Karin właśnie opuściła toaletę. Siostra informuje Yuzu, że wcześniej wychodzi do domu i krzyczy, by Yuzu zabrała ze szkoły jej rzeczy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 8, strony 7-8 Już w domu Yuzu jest widziana, gdy śpi razem ze swoją siostrą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 12, strona 21 Będąc w szkole, Yuzu widzi "Ichigo" przeskakującego ponad murem i mówi o tym Karin. Ta jednak jej nie wierzy, stwierdzając, że przeskoczenie tego muru jest niemożliwe, chwilę później Karin widzi jednak "Ichigo", skaczącego z wierzchołka muru. Yuzu próbuje za nim wołać, ale Karin zasłania jej usta. Wyjaśnia Yuzu, że nie ma opcji, by ta osoba rzeczywiście była Ichigo, czy choćby człowiekiem. Karin ostrzega też ją, by Yuzu nikomu nie mówiła o tym, co widziała przed chwilą. Yuzu obserwuje też, jak jej siostra straszy Midori i zmusza ją do przyznania, że niczego nie widziała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 15, strony 14-16 Yuzu słyszy później, jak trzy inne dzieciaki (Ino, Hashigami i Kaneda) skarżą się, że chłopak z pomarańczowymi włosami uszkodził ich grę video. Karin przekonuje ją, że to wystarczający dowód, by mieć pewność, że to nie był Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 16, strona 4 thumb|left|Ichigo ukrywa przed Yuzu zawartość swojej szafy Yuzu wchodzi do pokoju brata i mówi mu, że zauważyła, iż Ichigo ukrywa coś w swojej szafie i chciałaby wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Chłopak odpowiada, że nie dzieje się nic dziwnego i sam jest zdziwiony, dlaczego Yuzu przyszła do niego tak wcześnie rano. Dziewczynka wyjaśnia, iż nie jest już wcześnie i dodaje, że Mizuiro Kojima czeka na niego przed domem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 17, strony 8-9 Po lekcjach, z racji przypadającej następnego dnia rocznicy śmierci ich matki, Isshin zwołuje swoje dzieci na rodzinną naradę. Zaznacza jednak, że i tak on, jako ojciec, będzie miał we wszystkim ostateczne słowo. Isshin czyni Yuzu odpowiedzialną za zaopatrzenie w jedzenie, z kolei Karin ma zadbać o sprzęt i bagaże. Po zakończeniu spotkania, bliźniaczki idą spać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 17, strony 17-18 thumb|right|Rodzina spaceruje na grób Masaki Nazajutrz Yuzu, wraz z rodziną, wybieraja się na grób Masaki. Kiedy wspinają się na szczyt wzgórza, Yuzu narzeka na stromą drogę i jej ojciec stara się ją rozweselić, chodząc po zboczu na rękach. Karin poleca siostrze, by go ignorowała, bo nie przestanie, dopóki będzie miał widownię. Isshin zapewnia jednak, że nie da sobie spokoju, nawet jeśli nie będą na niego patrzeć. Zirytowana Karin kopie ojca i ten spada w dół, aż do podnóża wzgórza. Bliźniaczki dostrzegają czarnowłosą dziewczynę i pytają, czy także odwiedza grób. Nieznajoma macha do nich i Yuzu pyta brata, czy ją zna. Ichigo zaprzecza zmieszany, a Karin stwierdza, że także nie zna czarnowłosej. Chłopak niespodziewanie oznajmia, że kojarzy ją ze szkoły i dodaje, że porozmawia z nią chwilę na osobności. Odchodząc, Ichigo mówi do Yuzu i Karin, by pierwsze odwiedziły grób ich matki. Yuzu jest zdezorientowana sytuacją, ale Karin stwierdza, że powinny dać bratu spokój.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 6-9 Później, Yuzu i reszta rodziny Kurosakich docierają na grób Masaki i Isshin zaczyna się wygłupiać, nakłaniając resztę do wzięcia udziału w corocznym, rodzinnym turnieju domino. Yuzu oświadcza, że jeśli jej ojciec nie przestanie, to nie dostanie nic do jedzenia. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 1-2 thumb|left|Yuzu duszona przez Grand Fishera Po jakimś czasie Yuzu wybucha płaczem na wspomnienie swojej zmarłej mamy, ale Karin mówi jej, że nie może płakać za każdym razem, kiedy tutaj przychodzą. Dziewczynki słyszą, jak Isshin gwiżdżąc wzywa je na rodzinne spotkanie, więc do niego podchodzą. Karin jednak widzi ducha dziewczynki i odłącza się od siostry.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 17-18 Yuzu zaczyna wołać swoją bliźniaczkę, ale w odpowiedzi słyszy od Karin, by się nie zbliżała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 20, strona 5 Karin zostaje zaatakowana przez Hollowa Grand Fishera a Yuzu podbiega, by jej pomóc. Nie widzi jednak przeciwnika i jedynie czuje, jak zostaje pochwycona przez niewidzialne macki. Kiedy Hollow wykrzykuje do Yuzu, że ją pożre jako pierwszą, pojawia się Ichigo. hwyta nie przytomną Yuzu w ramiona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 20, strony 14-19 Następnie Yuzu leży nieprzytomna obok swojej siostry.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 21, strona 3 Wspomnienia Yuzu, dotyczące wydarzeń z tego dnia, zostają wymazane, a dziewczynka wraca do domu z resztą swojej rodziny. W domu Yuzu znajduje pluszaka i zastanawia się, czy jest to zabawka jej siostry.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 26, strony 1-2 Dziewczynka, widząc stan pluszaka, postanawia urządzić mu kąpiel. Po wysuszeniu ubiera wypchanego zwierzaka w sukienkę i umieszcza obok innych swoich przytulanek, Melona i Cookie, stwierdzając, że będą one rodzicami dla jej nowego nabytku. Dziewczynka mówi do wypchanego lwa, by ich słuchał i przypina mu kwiatek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 26, strony 15-17 thumb|right|Rodzina Kurosakich gotowa na show Dona Kanonjiego Później, Yuzu wraz z ojcem ogląda ulubione telewizyjne show, którego gwiazdą jest duchowe medium - Don Kanonji. Siedząc przed telewizorem, przyjmują dziwne pozy, krzyżując na piersiach ręce. Ichigo reaguje pytaniem, co robią. Yuzu zaczyna opowiadać o ulubionym show, ale brat przerywa jej, mówiąc, że pytał tylko o dziwaczne pozy. Jednak ojciec i Yuzu ignorują jego narzekanie, i ponownie przybierają charakterystyczne pozy, dobrze się przy tym bawiąc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 27, strony 2-3 Dziewczynka stwierdza, że Don Kanonji widzi duchy i kiedy Ichigo wyraża co do tego sceptyzm, Yuzu zaczyna krzyczeć i zmusza go, by przyznał jej rację. Dziewczynka oświadcza, że bardzo chciałaby widzieć duchy, tak jak Don Kanonji i wraca do oglądania programu. Nagle Yuzu zaczyna krzyczeć, a kiedy Ichigo pyta, co się stało, jego rozradowana siostra informuje go, że następny odcinek będzie kręcony w Karakurze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 27, strony 7-9 Zapada decyzja, że wszyscy domownicy wybiorą się na nagranie programu na żywo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 27, strona 15 Kilka dni później Isshin popędza Yuzu, by szybciej się zbierała, bo za chwilę zacznie się nagranie, a ta go ucisza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 28, strona 14 Już na miejscu, gdy Ichigo przedziera się przez kordon ochrony, Yuzu chce wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Kiedy Isshin zaczyna się wygłupiać, dziewczynka każe mu przestać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 29, strona 7 Chwilę później Isshin ochrania swoje córki przed kawałkami szkła z rozbitej szyby. Kiedy upewnia się, że z bliźniaczkami wszystko dobrze, patetycznie upada na ziemię i oświadcza, że jest szczęśliwy, umierając w ich obronie. Yuzu zwyczajnie ignoruje jego wygłupy i woła Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 31, strony 5-6 thumb|left|Yuzu cieszy się z przyjaciółmi z fajerwerków Następnego dnia po nagraniu programu, Yuzu słyszy, jak Ichigo hałasuje i che go uciszyć. Kiedy wychodzi na zewnątrz, widzi brata z Donem Kanonji. Podbiega do niego i oświadcza, że jest jego wielką fanką.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 33, strony 15-16 Później, Ichigo zabiera trochę resztek jedzenia i Yuzu narzeja z tego powodu. Chłopak stwierdza, że to jego nocna przekąska, na co Yuzu oświadcza mu, że nie ma zamiaru się nim martwić, jeśli przytyje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 51, strona 18 Po powrocie z festiwalu fajerwerków, Yuzu, Karin i ich ojciec widzą Ichigo i zaczynają go razem łaskotać. Yuzu próbuje dać chłopakowi czekoladowego banana, ale ten odmawia. Dziewczynka zaczyna na niego krzyczeć, na co Ichigo pta ją, czy przypadkiem nie jest pijana. Isshin przytakuje i oświadcza, że Yuzu upiła się winem, które pomylili z sokiem. Kurosaki informuje Ichigo i jego znajomych, że zarezerwowali miejsca naprzeciwko banku na 7:00 rano. Następnie się rozchodzą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 68, strony 8-11 Chwilę później Yuzu i Karin padają zmęczone i Ichigo jest zmuszony dźwigać je do domu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 68, strona 18 W nocy, gdy Yuzu i Karin śpią, Ichigo mówi im, że wychodzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 69, strona 11 Soul Society thumb|right|Yuzu z kotem Raku W czasie, gdy Ichigo przebywa w Soul Society, Yuzu wraz z Karin, Ururu i Jintą, zostają zwerbowani przez Dona Kanonji do tworzonej przez niego grupy, Super bohaterów Karakury. Yuzu dostaje tam swoje miejsce jako Karakura Żółta. Będąc już częścią zespołu, Yuzu, wracając pewnego dnia ze szkoły, karmi bezdomnego kotka, a ten próbuje za nią niepostrzeżenie podążać, ale nieszczęśliwie zostaje przejechany przez samochód. Raku staje się duchem, nadal przyjaźniąc się z Yuzu i dołącza do grupy superbohaterów jako jej maskotka. Moc duchowa kota przyciąga jednak Hollowy, prowokując je do atakowania grupy. Raku transformuje się i jako Karakura Lion Jet ratuje pozostałych, w tym Yuzu, po czym odchodzi do Soul Society.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 33 Bount (tylko anime) Podczas, gdy Ichigo i Isshin toczą walkę w pokoju chłopaka, Yuzu woła ich na śniadanie, a Karin pyta, co tamci robią. Gdy już jedzą, Yuzu prosi ojca o wyjaśnienie, co się stało z jego twarzą, a Isshin odwraca się mamrocząc, że nic się nie stało. Karin z kolei pyta Ichigo, czy ostatnio trenował, bo jego muskuły wyraźnie się powiększyły. Ichigo szybko zmienia temat i pyta obydwie siostry, czy odrobiły już prace domowe. Yuzu stwierdza, że dawno już je odrobiła, a Karin wspomina, że Don Kanonji wpadł do nich ostatnio i twierdził, że Ichigo jest jego uczniem. Chłopak się wkurza i stwierdza, że Kanonji gada od rzeczy. Niespodziewania Isshin zrywa się z krzesła i kopie Ichigo w twarz, posyłając go na ziemię. Ojciec zaczyna drażnić się z synem i obaj zaczynają ponownie walczyć. Yuzu każe im przestać się tak zachowywać przy stole. Po powrocie Ichigo ze szkoły, Yuzu informuje go, że zdążył na kolację. Jednak Isshin po raz kolejny niespodziewanie atakuje chłopaka, mówiąc, że się spóźnił. Yuzu stara się ich powstrzymać, ale Karin mówi jej, by zostawiła ich samym sobie, bo widocznie to jedyny dla nich sposób na nawiązanie bliższych więzi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 64 Arrancar Rukia Kuchiki jest wysłana do świata ludzi, aby walczyć z Arrancarami, i stwierdza, że dom Ichigo jest najlepszym miejscem dla niej. Opowiada Yuzu i Isshinowi smutną historię, o tym że nie mam pieniędzy i miejsca gdzie mogłaby pójść, następnie Yuzu prowadzi ją do pokoju.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 199, strony 1-2Manga Bleach; Rozdział 200, strona 1 Ichigo szybko dołącza do Visoredów, pozostawiając ich bez słowa. Następnie dziewczyna informuje Isshina, że nie może znaleźć Ichigo. Kiedy Rukia pojawia się i pyta, co się stało, Isshin mówi jej, że Yuzu brakuje brata.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 214, strony 6-7 Później płacze z powodu zniknięcia brata, więc ojciec stara się ją rozweselić. Pyta także Rukię, czy znalazła Ichigo, ale Kuchiki odpowiada jej, że nie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strony 1-2 Miesiąc po jego odejściu, zmęczony Ichigo wraca do domu i kładzie się do łóżka, aby odpocząć. Yuzu i Karki kłócą się o to, czy powinny zjeść kolację w swoim pokoju czy u brata. Zostają podsłuchane przez Rukię, która mówi im, że Ichigo nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Po kolacji zostają tam na noc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 237, strony 9-11, 13-14 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Yuzu odkrywa, że Karin rozmawia z duchem. Chociaż nie jest w stanie go zobaczyć, postanawia mu pomóc, orientując się ze słów siostry, że duch wygląda jak chłopiec w dziwnym ubraniu i jest głodny. Mały przedstawia się bliźniaczkom jako Zanpakutō. Yuzu proponuje mu, by na jakiś czas zatrzymał się w domu Kurosakich. Już na miejscu, Yuzu organizuje czas Wężykowi, bawiąc się z nim i częstując deserem. Jednak, nie mogąc go do końca zlokalizować, irytuje swoją nieporadnością Wężyka, jednak nawet, gdy ten na nią krzyczy, dziewczynka nie jest w stanie go usłyszeć. Później, kiedy bliźniaczki zasypiają, Wężyk opuszcza ich dom, nic im o tym nie mówiąc.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 258 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Yuzu wchodzi do pokoju Ichigo i znajduje Kona w ciele brata stojącego na łóżku. Wierząc że jest to Ichigo mówi, że spóźni się do szkoły.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 318 thumb|left|Yuzu wita Nozomi w domu Ichigo przedstawia Yuzu, Karin i Isshina Nozomi Kujō, wyjaśniając, że Rukia jest jedyną rodziną dla dziewczyny. Yuzu, wspólnie z ojcem, zastanawia się, czy Nozomi nie mogłaby z nimi zamieszkać, dodając, że jej historia przypomina scenariusz filmowy. Isshin udziela zgody, a Yuzu zapewnia Nozomi, że dziewczyna może ją pytać, o co tylko chce. Nozomi prosi o wyjaśnienie, czym są filmy. Następnie Isshin, Karin i Yuzu wychodzą na zakupy. Jakiś czas później Orihime przygotowuje i podaje jedzenie. Gdy Yuzu pyta, jak smakuje ono Nozomi, słyszy, że jest pyszne. W czasie kolacji, Yuzu i Karin obserwują, jak Kon (w ciele Ichigo), zajada się jedzeniem Inoue razem z innymi. Yuzu komentuje to, mówiąc, że Ichigo jest nadzwyczaj ożywiony.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 330 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami 17 miesięcy później, Yuzu pokazuje się Ichigo w swoim nowym mundurku. Kiedy widzi, że chłopak nie jest tym w najmniejszym stopniu podekscytowany, dziewczynka wpada w złość i zaczyna na niego krzyczeć. Kiedy Ichigo rzuca uwagę, że dekolt przy jej sukience jest głęboki, Yuzu czuje się tym zażenowana i nazywa brata perwersem. Jakiś czas później, wychodzi z domu do nowej szkoły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424, strony 4-8 thumb|right|Ichigo gratuluje Yuzu wyniku egzaminu Kilka dni później, kiedy Ichigo powraca do domu ze szkoły, Yuzu chce się mu pochwalić doskonałymi wynikami swojego pierwszego egzaminu. Ichigo gratuluje jej i mówi, by pokazała je także ojcu, bo na pewno się ucieszy. Chłopak pyta, gdzie jest Isshin, a Yuzu informuje go, że nie ma pojęcia. Dodaje, że nie widziała go od rana, na co Ichigo mówi, że idzie do swojego pokoju. Yuzu zaczyna coś jeszcze do niego mówić, ale daje za wygraną, a kiedy brat próbuje ją wypytywać, dziewczynka stwierdza, że to nic ważnego.Manga Bleach; Rozdzał 429, strony 4-7 Nieco później, w klinice Karin pyta Yuzu, gdzie jest Ichigo i czemu nie schodzi na kolację. Yuzu odpowiada, że chłopak jest na górze, a kiedy zaczyna go wołać, słyszy od niego, że zje później. Karin stwierdza, że nastoletni chłopscy są perwersyjni i obleśni, na co Yuzu jest zdegustowana, że mówi o takich rzeczach przy jedzeniu i dodaje, że Ichigo taki nie jest. Karin mówi, że jej siostra powinna porzucić już swoje idealistyczne wyobrażenia o bracie, bo nie jest on jakimś bohaterem anime. Yuzu zaprzecza, by go aż tak idealizowała i wstaje od stołu, przypominając siostrze, że dziś jej kolej na zmywanie naczyń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 430, strony 5-6 Późno w nocy Yuzu wciąż siedzi przed telewizorem, oglądając pogram Dona Kanonji i niecierpliwie czekając na brata. Głośno jednak temu zaprzecza, kiedy Karin wysyła ją do łóżka. Obydwie siostry zaczynają się kłócić i przerywa im pojawienie się Ichigo, zaskoczonego, że dziewczynki jeszcze nie śpią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 434, strony 1-4 thumb|left|Yuzu informuje brata o odwiedzinach niespodziewanego gościa Kiedy Ichigo wraca po treningu do domu, w drzwiach wpada na Yuzu i ta go informuje, że mają niespodziewanego gościa. Ciągnie go do pokoju, gdzie czeka niespodzianka i mówi, że to ich kuzyn Shū. Ichigo z przerażeniem rozpoznaje jednak w gościu Shūkurō Tsukishimę. Yuzu mówi do brata, iż mogłaby się założyć, że niespodziewana wizyta kuzyna to dla niego także miła niespodzianka, bo nie widzieli się od pogrzebu babci Rin.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 452, strony 17-19 Yuzu oznajmia przerażonemu Ichigo, że ich kuzyn pojawił się po południu i został na kolację. Dodaje, że nie widzieli się już sporo czasu, więc wspólna kolacja była niezłą zabawą. Tsukishima dopytuje się, czy jego przybycie bez zapowiedzi nie sprawiło zbyt wiele problemów, a Yuzu mówi bratu, że mógłby być bardziej podobny do Tsukishimy. Kiedy Ichigo chwyta gościa, dziewczynka jest zszokowana i stara się przeszkodzić bratu, każąc, by go puścił. Ichigo chce wiedzieć, co Tsukishima zrobił, ale ten mówi Yuzu i Karin, że wszystko w porządku, a Ichigo ma mu zapewne za złe, że się tak długo u nich zasiedział. Kiedy odzywa się dzwonek przy drzwiach, Tsukishima prosi Yuzu, by sprawdziła kto to.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 453, strony 1-5 thumb|right|Przyjęcie-niespodzianka Później, tej samej nocy, kiedy Ichigo i Kūgo przychodzą do rezydencji Tsukishimy, zostają powitani przez Yuzu i przyjaciół Kurosakiego. Yuzu informuje brata, że Tsukishima nie jest wcale zły za jego wcześniejsze zachowanie i dołącza do pozostałych, którzy chcą wymusić na Ichigo przeprosiny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 455, strony 6-9 Jakiś czas później, już po pokonaniu Kūgo i po śmieci Tsukishimy, Yuzu odzyskuje swoje prawdziwe wspomnienia, podobnie jak reszta jego rodziny i przyjaciół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strona 14 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Yuzu wpuszcza do domu Uryū, Orihime i Sado, i pozwala im wejść do pokoju Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strona 6 Dziewczynka jest obecna w domu Kurosakich, kiedy Ichigo używa siły, by wyprosić Eberna z pokoju. Stwierdza, że brat jest hałaśliwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 482, strona 2 Jakiś czas później, Yuzu przygotowuje śniadanie dla ojca i siostry. W myślach stwierdza, że chciała by aby Ichigo wrócił już ze swojego treningu w Reiōkyū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strony 1-2 Moce i umiejętności Świadomość duchowa: Yuzu ma wystarczającą moc duchową, aby móc widzieć duchy jako rozmyte widma, podobnie do takich jak początkowo wodzą Chad, Orihime i Tatsuki. Jest zazdrosna, że Ichigo i Karin potrafią wyraźnie widzieć duchy. Gospodyni domowa: Chociaż nadal jest dzieckiem, Yuzu doskonale radzi sobie z domowymi obowiązkami, takimi jak pranie, zmywanie, gotowanie, a nawet ścinanie włosów członkom rodziny. Wszystkie te zadania przejęła, nim skończyła jedenaście lat.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 9, strona 6 Występy w innych mediach [[Plik:Yuzu_in_Hell_Chapter.png|thumb|right|190px|Yuzu w filmie Bleach: Jigoku-hen]] Yuzu odgrywa znaczącą rolę w filmie Bleach: Jigoku-hen. Zostaje tam porwana przez Togabito i uwięziona w Piekle. Jej porwanie jest kluczem do zwabienia jej brata, Ichigo, i zmuszenia go do zerwania łańcuchów, które wiążą Togabito z Piekłem. Yuzu, zostaje wystawiona na działanie niesprzyjającego piekielnego otoczenia, które na jej bracie wymusza pełną transformację w Hollowa. Zostaje uwolniona przez Renjiego Abarai, w jej klatce piersiowej pozostaje jednak szczątkowy łańcuch, który niespodziewanie zanika, kiedy jest już w Świecie Ludzi.Bleach: Jigoku-hen Ciekawostki * W mandze, kiedy rodzina Kurosakich zostaje zaatakowana przez Fishbone'a D, Yuzu zostaje przez niego schwytana, a Karin ostrzega Ichigo o niebezpieczeńswie. Z kolei w anime, to Yuzu ostrzega Ichigo, a Karin jest tą, która schwytał Hollow. * Yuzu ubiera Kona w stroje dla lalek. * W anime jest pokazane, że widzi duchy. Spowodowane było tym, że spotkała Raku, ducha kota, którego kiedyś karmiła. To tylko tymczasowe. W obecności Raku Yuzu potrafiła widzieć inne duchy. * W mandze, to Ichigo powiedział Yuzu, ze w ich domu pojawił się duch. W anime, to była Karin. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Yuzu Kurosaki ru:Юзу Куросаки de:Yuzu Kurosaki fr:Yuzu Kurosaki es:Yuzu Kurosaki id:Yuzu Kurosaki hu:Kurosaki Yuzu it:Yuzu Kurosaki pt:Yuzu Kurosaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rodzina Kurosakich